The Night They All Died
by RandomAuthor7
Summary: Chapter 4 Updated D is sent after a vapmire who destroyed a small town, in his search he finds a way that can completely destroy or give power to all vampires. Me not good with summary. I do very much like reviews!
1. In The Night He Saved Me

Sup? Dis is RandomAuthor7. I must say this was in my head for years before I worte it down and it's going just as planed. For once I have nothing to say..oh well enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tirla walked in the old musty bar. The bar only consisted of men. Disgusting, she thought as she walked up to the bartender.  
  
"What 'll it be?" he asked.  
  
"Beer," she replied, "and make it fast."  
  
"Hey, aren't we snappy today," a man said behind her "we know how to take care of that, don't we boys?" he yelled to his cronies.  
  
"We do, we sure do!" one of his men replied, "Let's have some fun!" the first voice said,  
  
Laughter ensued from the group of men. In Tirla didn't want to admit it but she was scared. The group got up from the table they were sitting at and walked over to Tirla.  
  
"Hello my soon to be sweet, I am Kelgar and this is my band. We would like you to come with us, no resistance would make this a lot easier." The leader said, "Now let's go."  
  
He grabbed her arm and tried to pull away from him but he only tightened his grip.  
  
"I said NO RESISTANCE!" he yelled.  
  
"Please stop," she cried.  
  
"Stop?" Kelgar laughed, "I'll stop after I've had some fun with you!"  
  
The group laughed with their leader. Tears were streaming down Tirla's face, Why is this happening? She thought, Why do people do this?  
  
"Well this is perfect!" Kelgar said "The sheriff is gone to find a hunter and no one here who will stand up to me! Ha!"  
  
"I would advise you to stop," a strong, dark vocie said, "or you will face your fate today."  
  
The group turned to see a man with a brimmed hat covering half his face, his skin was a pale white, he wore all black and a blue necklace hung around his neck, across his back was a long sword.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" Kelgar laughed. He looked closer and his face turned from drunken happiness to great fear.  
  
"A d-d-d-dunpeal!" He yelled.  
  
"Well," said D, "Will you release her, or will you choose death?"  
  
"Shit! Lets run for it boss!" One of Kelgar's men yelled as he ran off. The rest followed suit leaving only Kelgar to face D. D took a step toward him and that sent him running after his band.  
  
"Th-Thank you," said Tirla quietly. She looked up to see the dunpeal was nowhere in sight. She ran outside of the bar to see him on a mechanical horse riding into the night. 


	2. Hunting and Leaving

Hello! RandomAuthor7 in da house! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kitala! Thanks for the review! Well now here we go  
  
D rode off in the night, leaving the tiny bar behind him. He was tracking his latest bounty.  
  
"He destroyed our town, our families, our way of life!" D recalled the man saying, "We've pooled our money together," he said pointing to the remaining towns people around him, most of them bandaged, "and this is all we got." He tossed a small bag toward D, "50 million, that's it. His name is Rieleniavi Grimbane, his carriage is a dark red led by 4 horses, that's all I know. Will you take the job?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
D shook the memory out of his head. He needed to focus on the hunt, he kick his horse's flanks and rode him faster.  
  
***  
  
Tirla walked through the dark streets clutching her crucifix necklace. She hated the night. She thought of the dunpeal, she hated that word; it was slandered and looked down upon. Rarely would you find someone who used dhampir, in this town at least. She swore to her self she would leave and see the world, like the hunters who stopped in her town, bringing stories of far off lands and amazing adventures. Maybe become a hunter, help rid the world of the vampire filth. Join a band of hunters maybe..maybe.  
  
She walk the way to her house, she decided to take a shortcut though an alleyway. The alley was darker than the street but she wanted to get home fast. She walked along the alley when a hand came over her mouth.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at this boys!" a familiar voice said, "I found her again!"  
  
Tirla struggled against Kelgar's grip. A knife at her throat stopped that. Kelgar's band gathered around her. One slowly advanced toward her when yelling from one end of the alleyway and the sound of running feet chased off the band. About ten of so townspeople ran up to find Tirla sitting on the ground crying to herself, crying because she was helpless. The townspeople helped her home and a few stood guard knowing the reputation of Kelgar's gang.  
  
I will leave tomorrow.  
  
***  
  
D rode into late morning before resting. He was outside a small town, but know the town wouldn't accept him. Getting of his settle he took a long drink of water. He looked around and saw nothing but desert, except the small town. Suddenly a high-pitched scream caught his attention and instinctively his hand went to his sword. He saw a small girl looking at him with fright. She ran toward the town screaming all the while. D's hand left the hilt of his sword. He rested another hour before getting ready to leave when a group of about twenty men rode up.  
  
"Leave," commanded the leader.  
  
"I was just about to," the hunter said.  
  
"Never come back around here." Another man said.  
  
"I have no reason to." D said before he rode off.  
  
"That's what you get." a raspy voice said, "For being who you are, at lest that's not me. Dunpeal!"  
  
D's left hand tightened around his horse's reins and the talking ceased.  
  
***  
  
Tirla walked into the bar and ordered a beer. She looked at all the familiar faces and saw three the where new. Three armed women sat at the bar talking amongst themselves.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked the bartender.  
  
"Hunters, they're called the Karari Sisterhood." He replied.  
  
"Karari Sisterhood," She said as she walked over to them, "Excuse me, my name is Tirla I have no training but learn fast, I want to rid the world of vampires, can I join you?" 


	3. Joining

OK, RandomAuthor7 here with a new chapter, and no Someone the chapters will not be longer, it's my style, but this one will be longer by some odd reason. Oh before I forget, I will look closer for mistakes. Thanks for the heads up Kitala. Here we go!  
  
D rode slowly through a forest. He admired the green beauty. The music of the birds filled his ears. He smiled, for the human in him was showing it's self. He felt happy, for the first time he felt happiness. He stopped his horse and all the happiness left him. Something was in front of him.  
  
He left his horse and walked stealthfully through the undergrowth, approaching the noise. He saw a little boy of 9 or 10 crying to himself. The boy turned around and looked long at D. D felt very uneasy under the boy's stare.  
  
"Wh-who are you?" the boy asked.  
  
"My name is D," the hunter answered, "What are you doing here alone boy? It is very dangerous."  
  
The boy stared to cry again, but this time loudly. D tried to calm him down, but he had little to no success. He just let the boy cry and cry. Finally the boy stopped. D did not show it but he was very irritated.  
  
"A vampire killed our parents," another voice said. An older boy of 15 or 16 walked out of the brush carrying wood. He walked to a circle of rocks and put the wood beside it.  
  
"My mother told me to take little Gean here and run, so I did." He said, "After we left the house we heard a scream."  
  
"I am very sorry for your loss, I.." D started, but was cut off.  
  
"You're that dunpeal, that vampire hunter, right?" the older boy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So are you after that vampire?"  
  
"Most likely, yes."  
  
"Then, then can we join you? I can fight and Gean here can take care of your horse!" The older boy exclaimed.  
  
"First off, how do you know about my horse?" D asked.  
  
"Well you see I figured that a hunter of your caliber would have a great horse, and well.."  
  
"Don't flatter me. I will not let you join me, you are just kids." D said.  
  
"But, I thought that..oh never mind." the older boy said.  
  
"Meany! I don't like you!" the younger boy said. He walked up to D and kicked him. There was pure fear in the older boy's face. D bent down and looked and Gean.  
  
"What is your brothers name?" D asked.  
  
"Tragar." He said quietly.  
  
"Tragar, you may join me," Tragar's face lighted up, "But, you must keep up on foot unless you buy a horse, I will not buy one for you, Gean can ride with me as long as he doesn't bother me. And you must fight, here."  
  
D opened a saddle pack and took out two long daggers and scabbards. He threw them to Tragar. Tragar helped Gean on D's horse and they set off.  
  
****  
  
"What?" said all of the Karari Sisterhood at once.  
  
"I said I want to join you." Tirla said.  
  
The three women started laughing. One even knocked over her drink. They started to talk among themselves. After about 5 minutes they turned to Tirla.  
  
"You can join us," the closest to her said, "Only if you learn extra fast, don't complain, and never help other hunters. We are very tough and feared, so must you."  
  
Tirla nodded. The Sisterhood got up and were leaving the bar when one turned around and looked at Tirla.  
  
"Coming?" one of them said  
  
"Of course."  
  
****  
  
D rode slowly so Tragar could keep up. Gean had been talking the entire time.  
  
"And then this one time I climbed up this one tree and I fell but I meant to fall because there was a leaf pi."  
  
"Shut up!" a voice yelled. Gean stopped talking at once. Tragar looked around hands ready to draw his daggers. Seeing no one he looked up at D.  
  
"What was that?" he asked.  
  
"A parasite, in my left hand." D replied  
  
"The first time you admitted you have me dunpeal. You fool, letting these two on the trip." The left hand said.  
  
D stopped his horse and got off. He put his left hand to the ground.  
  
"Let's see, 11 hours ago, we need to move faster." Lefthand stated.  
  
Tragar looked in amazement at the hunter. He let the parasite make fun of him, and then help him. The hunter had amazing control over his emotions.  
  
"11 hours? I need a horse." Tragar said.  
  
"Yes you do." D agreed.  
  
"Where is the nearest town?" Tragar asked.  
  
"About 20 minutes north." The hand said, "Luckily for you, it's the way we're going."  
  
"Well, no use standing here," D said, "Let's go."  
  
With that, they set off. 


	4. The Death In The Night

Yoyoyo! RandomAuthor7 up in da house! Anyway sorry for the looooooooooooong update, but I go to the little thing called "school", and the "teachers" gave me a bunch of what they call "homework." But I'm back so here we go:  
  
Note: This one is short but good.  
  
Hey finally a disclaimer: Guess what I don't own? Go ahead guess. Give up? It's VHD!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tirla looked around the small tank. It looked very strong for the out side, but almost girlish on the inside. Maybe the Karari Sisterhood isn't that tomboyish, she thought.  
  
The tank stopped and the door opened.  
  
"Home." Rayya said. She was the eldest, 36 years of age. She used what she called crossgun, it was a wrist crossbow that shot arrows and bullets. Vulma was the 2nd eldest, 32 years of age. Her weapon was simply a sword, a katana to be exact. Siga was the youngest, 22 years of age. She used two small handguns. Tirla was 24 years of age, making her the third eldest. She was given a sniper rifle since she was inexperienced, so she would cover them from the back. Tirla learned that the Karari Sisterhood was a group of women that lived together. These hunters were just part of it.  
  
They got out. Instead of being greeted by the other sisters, the saw wreckage. Buildings destroyed or on fire, dead bodies of the sisters. Siga fell to her knees and started to cry. She was an orphan because of a vampire at a very young age. The Karari Sisterhood were the only ones who took her in. Rayya looked around, there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"None of them are bitten. But this was the work of a vampire. A very unorthodox vampire at that. But which one?" She said.  
  
"Rieleniavi...Rieleniavi Grimbane." Siga said between sobs, "This is how my town was destroyed."  
  
"Then that is who we must kill." Tirla said. They all looked at her strangely.  
  
Did she just say that?  
  
***  
  
"You had better wait here D." Tragar said. They were on the outskirts of a small town. Gean had still not stopped talking and Lefthand gave up on his attempts to shut him up.  
  
"I have enough money to buy a horse, but then food is a problem.."  
  
"I said I would not pay for a horse, I said nothing about food." D smiled.  
  
Tragar face was beaming with joy. He went into town with a hop in his step. He came back 20 or so minutes later riding a horse. It was young and sort of had a little buck to it. They then rode hard to the north.  
  
That night they camped under an old bridge. Tragar told a lot about his town. Gean had fallen asleep near the fire. Lefthand was mumbling to himself when he suddenly yelled.  
  
"Grimbane!"  
  
D drew his sword and an uneasy Tragar drew his daggers. Out of the shadows came Rieleniavi Grimbane. He flew at D with his large sword drawn. They connected and deflected many times. Tragar looked on in horror, Rieleniavi had long white hair and deathly read eyes. He had a dark red cape around him. D was struggling and almost could not hold Grimbane's attacks back. Tragar decided to help. He jumped on Rieleniavi's back and tried to stab him. Rieleniavi threw him off. Tragar was out cold. Rieleniavi kicked D out cold. He walked over to the sleeping Gean, then he raised his sword.  
  
A scream was heard throughout the world. 


	5. The Party Loses and Gains

Wow, I can't believe I actually updated! I haven't wrote this story for ages, maybe a year? I don't know, but hey, I figured I'd try it again. Well, my writing style has changed for the better, and although I haven't seen VHD or Bloodlust in awhile, I think I'm up to doing this once more. This one is a short one also, hell, they'll probably all be short from here on.

Disclaimer: The rumors are true! I don't own VHD.

* * *

Tragar didn't talk for 3 days, they buried Gean the next day and set off. They reached a small town and Tragar paid for his horse. They tracked Grimbane to the west for a half a day. They arrived at a large campsite at nightfall. Everywhere they looked they saw destruction. None of the dead where bitten, all brutally murdered. They stayed for the night. Around midnight, D was woken up by a rummaging in the camp. He found an old man trying to steal food. D snuck up behind the man and put his hand over the man's mouth.

"Don't move." D whispered. The man complied and they creped back to their temporary camp site. D removed his hand from the man's mouth. "Who are you?" D asked, "And what are you doing here?"

The man looked to his left and right, then back toward D. He had the look of fear in his eyes and surprise on his face. After coming to the realization that he could not escape, he opened his mouth.

"I-I-I am Sarka, some call me 'Old Man Sarka.' I was just looking for something to eat. I'm very sorry, please don't hurt me, please don't make me end up like these people!" he said in a wavering voice.

D thought on this for a moment, all the while the old man was shaking more and more. D threw some dried meat at the man. The old man was so surprised that he fell on his seat. He then looked up at D.

"Why did...you give me this?" he asked.

"I did not kill these people, I am currently tracking the one who might have done this. Take the food and get out of my sight, I do not need another person slowing me down." D said softly.

"I can be of service sir!" Sarka jumped to his feet with what seemed like a new found energy. "I may be old, but I have knowledge of weapons and can also pick many locks!"

"But a smith would have a home, and a thief wouldn't make as much noise as you did."

"I said I knew of these thing, I never mentioned making a living off them." Sarka said in a challenging tone.

"How can I trust you?" D asked, hoping this question would finally drive off the man.

"I would ask the same to you hunter D, but your reputation tells me otherwise."

This took D aback. He seemed to be known well in these parts, but he hadn't traveled much in this region, nor had he hunted in the area.

"I see that has caught your attention, eh?" Sarka said with a smile. "A time back, when I was a young child, a vampire by the name of Kylmiliir Rowmar ravaged this land. Then, an ally of his in the east was being hunted by you. He left along with most of his forces and he never came back. We had always assumed it was you who killed him."

"I might have, but if I was never given his name, I would not remember killing him. Alright, you can join, but if you make once false move, you can kiss the last years of your life goodbye."

The sun was coming up and Tragar woke up and started to get his horse ready. He looked quizzically at Sarka, then at D. D turned and untied his horse. Sarka looked at both horses, not knowing which one to get on, or if he even got to ride one.

D looked at Sarka. "You ride with the boy." D then got on his horse and kicked it sharply in the sides.

"Get on fast old man, I'm not gonna waste my time." Tragar said.

Sarka hurriedly jumped on the horse just as Tragar kicked it into a gander.


End file.
